True Feelings
by WhiteFlag01
Summary: Well this my last story & mu goodbyes. Its like, before 'Future It Up'...except for the Tynka part LOL :)


**Hello everyone! :) Its me WhiteFlag01/Sofia. So yes my name is Sofia. & as you can see, there was an argument on one of my stories. & since I haven't updated a story, I kind of forgot about some stories that have been published here. So the Cogan & Tynka idea just came up on my head, & I decided to write it for you guys. But when I saw my first review on the story 'I Love You', that's when I remembered that the wonderful Grace-1997 made a story just like that. Best believe that I DID FEEL REALLY BAD FOR ALL THIS! Especially on some reviews that I got, it did get to me, so I started some what crying. & the worst part was that I started tearing up when I was at my boyfriend's house...I tried my hardest on not telling him why, but he then found out cause he grabbed my cell phone & saw it. He may have banned me from this amazing site, but I told him that I will be back & continue on my writing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I guess he does really care for me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I just want to say that...I AM SORRY GRACE-1997, for not remembering that you made a story just like that & for making that mistake ): I am really sorry & didn't want this argument to happen. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now this will be my last One Shot story. I don't really know when I'm going to come back, but I'm sure I will be back soon & continue on writing all the stories that I still have in mind. Just for all of you awesome people. Thank you all for supporting my stories. It really means a lot, I love all the wonderful reviews that I get. I just want to make stories that will catch your attention & that will be enjoyable to read, just like the rest of the stories.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know my boyfriend's review was the reason why the argument finished, but forget him. He was just being a boyfriend.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rocky9870: I will always love ya & your stories, they are super duper awesome. You are one amazing writer, & I want to thank you for always being there & for supporting me the whole time. I will always support you :) I will never forget about you ^.^**

**GlitterGirl123: You are also an amazing writer. You will soon get ideas, trust me. You will be amazing & on your stories. Thank you for supporting me on all my stories as well. You're awesome. I will also never forget about you ^.^**

**Lovely Life For Life: Never Ever give up on your stories. As you said when you P.M me. Forget what they say on the reviews. Just continue & never give up. You also that chat story that is amazing & I'm hoping that you do those ideas that you had. I will also never forget about you & thank you for being there. ^.^**

**Tynka787: Thank you for your support. You are also an amazing writer. I read all your stories & you should most defiantly continue :) Your stories are awesome & never give up either. Thank you for always being there & I will never forget about you. ^.^**

**Electricgirl101: Ignore those reviews that say stuff about you. Don't let them get to you as it got to me. You also have amazing stories & I hope you still keep writing more. & hopefully in the future, I will get to read them soon here. ^.^**

**TheANGELwithN135: Thank you for being there as well. & I just wrote your first chapter & wow. It is going really good. :) I hope Ty & Tinka end up together again...especially because I am supporting that pairing more ;o LOL Love Ya ^.^**

**Grace-1997: I am so so so so so soooo SORRY about all this. :/ I didn't know it was going to end this way. But like I told you on the P.M, you are amazing & you should never quit writing. I'm glad that we got to talk about this. It made me feel a lot more better actually :D Well now you still go on, keep going on the stories you got. You are awesome & also a sweet person. :) I will soon later on be looking forward on your stories. ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well all of you are all amazing people & writers. Don't ever look down on your dreams & writing. :) Love ya all :D**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

It was normal and warming day in Chicago. And the whole gang were on Cece's apartment. They were all chilling there and talking as the day was passing by.

They were all in the living room talking and mentioning all the good times they had together...

"And remember when Deuce fell of the bull and was just on boxers." Ty says while laughing.

"Oh my god. That was funny, but I felt a little bad for my Deucie." Dina says and hugs Deuce.

"Hahah...remember when we all got uniforms and Ty lost his cool...oh wait he never had coolness." Deuce says to Ty, sounding a little mad.

Ty's smile then disappeared and turned to a frown. "Those pants were not skinny jeans at all! And you know how I don't like pants that aren't attached to my legs."

"Shouldn't your...balls hurt?" Tinka asked.

Ty's face got red and they all started laughing.

Ty turned to Tinka right away. "No it doesn't! Skinny jeans are for skinny people. Not thick people.!"

"Well duh, that's why its called skinny jeans." Gunther says.

They all stood quiet for a little.

"I remember all the crazy things that Cece made me do." Rocky says.

"Yeah, I do too." Cece says and smiles.

"They may have been crazy, but it sure was fun." Flynn says.

"Yeah.." They all says at the same time.

"I just can't believe that...we all passed high school." Rocky says happily.

They all nodded in agreement.

"What I still can't believe is that, Dina and Deuce are still going out." Cece says.

"Hey! That's not that bad." Dina says angrily.

"I know. Besides, I'm not saying it like it's a bad thing. It's actually a good thing you know." Cece says.

"Yeah...once you think about it, Deuce is the only one that has been in a relationship." Rocky says.

"Not - uh. I went out with some girls." Ty says.

"And I went out with Cece and Danielle." Gunther says.

Cece's face got red. "Yeah! I went out with Gunther and James.."

"And I went out with Suzzy." Flynn says.

"Oh yeah huh. I went out with Logan." Rocky says.

They all turned to Tinka and Tinka just had a sad look.

"I didn't really go out with no one..." Tinka says sadly.

"Well maybe because you haven't found the right guy." Gunther says and tries to cheer up his sister.

"Or maybe...I'm just a freak that n one wants to go out with." Tinka says and gets up.

"No Tinka-" Gunther says but then got cut off.

"Oh guys...I'm just a total glitter freak. And no one likes me for who I am." Tinka says and runs out of the room.

Ty got up quickly and ran after her.

They all stood quiet...

"Well Danielle didn't like me for I was and I bet Cece didn't either." Gunther says sadly as well.

"Actually.." Rocky says but Cece stomped her foot, which made her shut up.

"Actually what?" Gunther asked.

"Nothing..." Cece says and starts to giggle.

Cece then pulls Rocky to the kitchen.

"What the was that for!" Rocky asked angrily.

"Don't tell Gunther that I actually enjoyed the date we had.." Cece says in a low tone.

"You actually enjoyed it?" Gunther asked while he walked in.

Cece and Rocky both had a shocked look and turned around to face him.

"Well this got awkwad..." Rocky says and leaves Cece and Gunther in the kitchen.

**Ty's P.O.V**

I went out as quickly as I can and ran after Tinka, and I finally reached her.

"Tinka!" I yelled out as I go towards her.

She turned and I can tell she was crying and was real hurt.

"Tinka.." I say and pull her in for a hug.

She began to cry right there. I felt really bad for her...but there is a person that cares for her, loves her, and doesn't want her to change...and that person will be me...YES you all heard...I Ty Blue...loves Tinka Hessenheffer...

"Shh...calm down Tinka." I say and began to brush her hair with my hand.

She finally regained herself and looked up.

"Thank you Ty...for coming and tried to comfort me." Tinka says with a little smile.

"You're welcome...and Tinka...why do you feel this way."

"Because Ty! Can't you see! Nobody loves me for who I am. I'm never going to get a boyfriend." Tinka says and tried hard on not to cry.

"Tinka don't cry...I care for you.."

Tinka got a surprised look. "YOU CARE FOR ME?" She asked shockingly.

I honestly felt more sad for her.

"Yes I do...Tinka...I...Um...I-I...I LOVE YOU!" I finally got it out.

"You what..." Tinka says and gets her mouth open.

"I love you Tinka. Ever since you and me went out for that date...I started seeing the real you, and on how you really are and everything...Tinka, you're the only girl that I get sparks for, you're the only girl that I went out with...and that I actually enjoyed." I say.

Tinka starts to smile.

I grab her hands. "Tinka...I really do love on the way you are." I say and gave her a kiss on her check.

Tinka began to cry again.

"Please Tinka don't cry."

"Ty...these tears are of happiness. I love you too." She says and hugs me.

I immediately responded back and hugged her happily.

"Tinka Hessenheffer.." Tinka looks at me. "Will you be my girlfriend...and will you like to travel with me at California. That way you can help me get my rapping career." I say with a smile.

"You mean..." Tinka says.

"Yeah...I want you to move in with me." I say and still smiled.

"Yes Ty! A million times YES!" She says and kisses me and kissed her back.

We both stayed there on her passionate kiss and people just starring at us...but they all had smiles.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I wen out of the kitchen and I went to the living room and I saw...Logan and his friend named Mark.

"Hey...um Logan. Where's Deuce and Dina?"

"Oh they went out to make out." Logan says and smiles.

"Oh..." I say and sit down quietly.

"So how you been?" Logan asked.

"I've been good, you know...just here hanging out with Cece.."

"Of course." Logan says annoyingly.

"Excuse me..."

"What?" Logan asked.

"What's with that annoyed tone." I say.

"Well, I just don't like Cece."

"Righttt." I say and he just nodded.

"So have you met Mark yet?" Logan asked.

"Well I know his name, but we haven't really talked."

Mark then gets up and I get it up. We took each others hand and shaked it.

"Hi there Rocky." He says and smiles.

Wow he's super cute.

"Hi Mark." I say and smiled as well.

We both stayed like this for a while and just smiled. I was to focus on his eyes and I can tell that he was also focused on my eyes.

"Hellooo." Logan says and we both snapped out of it.

We then heard a phone ring. "Oh this is my girlfriend...Mia." Logan says.

I kind of felt sad...

Mark just rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back." Logan says and walks out of the apartment.

Mark and I were the only ones here.

"Soooo." Mark says.

"Yeahh..."

"Are you single?" Mark asked.

"Yeah...are you?"

"Totally." He says and nodded sadly.

And I don't know why, but I kind of felt happy about t his answer.

"I like reading." Mark says.

"Me too!"

"I especially love inspirational quotes." Mark says.

"What are the odds! Me too!" I say excitedly.

"Really?" He asked happy.

I just nodded.

We stood quiet again..

"Do you ever want toy go out again?" We both asked at the same time.

We just laughed.

"Sure." He says.

"Of course." I say happily.

Maybe...just maybe...I will have a chance with this guy...

**Cece's P.O.V**

Oh no...Gunther heard everything!

"You actually enjoyed our date?" Gunther asked.

I just nodded.

"Cece...I did too."

I got a shocked look.

"You did?"

"Yes I did." He says happily

"I'm shocked. Most people don't like going out with Cece Jones."

"Well I did." Gunther says and comes closer to me.

"Gunther stop...I had feelings for you...but they went away..." I say sadly.

"They did..." He says and looks down.

"Yeah...did you have feelings for me...?"

"Well I did...but I noticed something..."

"And what is that?"

"Stacy is the right girl for me. At least that's what I think."

"Who's Stacy?" I asked confused.

"This girl I met back at the old country."

"Oh..."

"Who do you like?" Gunther asked.

"Logan..." I stood there shocked. I can't believe I just said that.

"Who's that?"

"No one!" I say and push him out of the kitchen.

I walked to the living room and I see Mark and Rocky talking...and really good...those 2 will actually make a good couple...

* * *

**Well this will be my last story I am going to write for so far. Thank you all for supporting. Love ya all!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time.**

**I'm outs!**


End file.
